This invention relates to wall units for construction of walls for buildings and other structures.
Known wall units for construction of buildings and other structures include concrete block, brick, rock, wooden paneling, concrete paneling, metal paneling and various plastic paneling. All have variously advantageous features and are variously suitable for particular structural preferences. There are none known, however, that have floor anchoring, roof anchoring, tie-down-bar structure, utility-conveyance access, outside-surface adaptability and interior-wall adaptability in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of different but related wall-unit systems are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,194, issued to Graulich on Jun. 4, 1996, described panel and panel core with extensive limitations to form insulation board, metal furring and steel reinforcing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,220,760 and 5,345,738, both issued to Dimakis on Jun. 22, 1993 and Sep. 13, 1994, respectively, described separate variations of exterior foam sheathing or coating with cover sheets on outsides of first and second major opposed surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,316, issued to Fredricks, et al. on Jul. 6, 1993, described a composite panel as a covering for existing wall instead of structure of a wall as taught by this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,888, issued to Moore on Nov. 28, 1989, described a water-based, water-resistant coating completely covering opposite surfaces of laminated wall construction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,416, issued to Judkins, et al. on Nov. 6, 1984, described fastener strips for attaching plastic foam material to concrete walls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,775, issued to Howard on Oct. 6, 1981, described a wall structure for enclosing vertical and horizontal structure of a building frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,004 issued to Day, et al. on Apr. 3, 1979, described sandwiching foam material between wooden panels and metal sheets as a composite wall panel assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,349, issued to Smith on Aug. 7, 1979, described insulated building panels at opposite sides of header bearing posts. Canadian Patent Number 997,118 issued Sep. 21, 1976, described a lightweight insulated wall with load-bearing and non-load-bearing sheet-metal sections.